farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smashbro8
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Far Cry wiki, the Far Cry encyclopedia anyone can edit! Thanks for your edit to the Crocodile page. Your contributions make this wiki a better source for Far Cry information. Please refrain from vandalizing articles! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! AEon (talk) 03:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey, Smash! Considering your work ethic that I've seen on other wikis, like Watch Dogs, I'll be glad to promote you. As for RainingPain, he has only 100 edits, so I think it's best if we wait it out for a little longer before promoting him straight to an administrator. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 19:52, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Birthday Happy Birthday,friend I missed you a lot. 10:45, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Navigation bar images Hello from the Payday Wiki! We've spent some time hacking away at our navigation bar at the top of each page but this is the only place where I've found actual images (the Far Cry "logos") embedded into the nav bar. Can you explain how you guys pulled that off? It looks awesome and I totally want to steal the idea. Thanks! Jemjar (talk) 14:40, June 30, 2015 (UTC) smahbro i am having a bit of trouble getting my page Bushman far cry 4 started could you or someone else to help me out with it. Gaming footers Hi, Smashbro8! Do you mind if I include FarCry in the gaming footers as well? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:21, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! Raylan13 (talk) 21:24, September 24, 2015 (UTC) My Services are Yours Hi I'm Regis. I'm looking to help out in the Far Cry Wiki, you seem to be the only currently active Admin here so here I am. I'm wondering if there is anything I can do to help. I'll just work on the animals section seeing I just did Honey Badger, but if there is anything else more fun to do I'm here. Thx Regis~ (talk), 09:32, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry how I forget the title. Also, I'm one of those people who if I feel I'm wrong I'll go edit it. I have no shame to re-edit, because doubling checking couldn't hurt. If you need anything with designing the Wiki I be happy to help, I saw how Far Cry 4's Weapon Box just is very unfortunate to look at for example. How bad do Vandals get in FCWiki? Its been bad at Skyrim and Warframe gets a moderate amount as well. Also, lets about cleaning up this Wiki's useless pages as well (Spam and stuff created by Vandals or unintentional creates). It be easier if you used the Wiki's Chat so we could chat as well. Thx Regis~ (talk), 01:25, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Smashbro you do realise there is a guy deleting wiki pages for no reason hopefully you are trying to find him or have already found him Thanks for messaging me to ask you if I ever need help with anything. Anthvac (talk) 00:20, February 4, 2016 (UTC)Anthvac Hey SmashBro On the page> http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Rocket_Launcher it's written that the rocket launcher is first found in the mission FORT. But I found one in the Mission BOAT. It's near the end of the boat, near the coast where there's a big rock. Behind that you will find the rocket launcher with very less ammo. So please edit the page as you are an admin. Thanks 11:06, May 26, 2016 (UTC)